


Bloodlines

by MoodyCheshireCat



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyCheshireCat/pseuds/MoodyCheshireCat
Summary: Shao Kahn plan is almost complete. Soon his forces will spread on Earthrealm too, and none will be safe. While the last preparations continue, one of his most powerfull horde are in need of help for coordinating with his army. A new presence arrive at his court, will it help?





	1. Preface

So close...  
His imminent victory was so close, that Shao Kahn could almost taste it.  
The Emperor of Outworld is looking outside of one of the many windows of his Palace, contemplating the view in silence. Arms crossed in front of his chest, while the fire eyes are spacing the view with severity, almost if he can control every single of his subjects from there.  
His kingdom was strong, and merciless for who wasn't enough. And soon, his hands will reached a new world to subdue.  
A quiet knocking interrupt his thoughts, making him turn towards the door for see who was so brave to disturb him. One of the many servant of the Palace is bend, with his hands behind his back and low head without dear to cross his gaze.  
«I beg you pardon, Emperor. The Tarkata's General his here. He...brought someone with him.»  
Shao Kahn put a hand on his hammer, always with him as a sign of strength and command. «I would be displeased if he hadn't.» says with low voice, more to himself that to the servant.  
«Go. I will meet him in the Throne room with my court. Order them to go there immediately.» the servant quickly nod before leave him. 

The room is both marvellous and creepy. The marble of the floor and the columns reflect the fire of the braziers, and the light that enter from the large stained glass behind the throne.  
The Emperor is sitting on his throne, large enough to let him sit comfortably, the hammer at the side of it, easy to reach if needed. On the ground, at his left, there's his Tai-Gore, chew a bone half covered in fresh meat. The beast is similar to Earthrealm hound or tiger. But he has four blue eyes, dark short brindle fur, horns and bone spike all over his head and back, with bone's blades at the end of the long tail.  
Leaning on the column near the beast, there's Skarlet. Gaze the animal below her eyelashes, his fangs get dirtier of blood at any new bites, his claws digging in the flesh.  
At the right of Shao Kahn there's his faithful daughter, Mileena and just near her Kitana.  
Mileena is, as usual, restless. She move her weight from a foot to another, playing with one of her sai. Kitana, instead, remain perfectly still. Chin lifted, united hands behind her back in a royal posture.  
In the room there's even the Sorcerer, Shang Tsung, looking around with little interest, but always with a disgusted shadow in his eyes.  
Among the several guard all around the room there's even Jade.  
Even trough Sindel was no longer among them, she would had never abandoned Kitana's side.  
The mighty door of the room open, letting enter inside the Tartaka's General, Baraka. He stop in the center of the hall, make a bow for his Emperor and master, as for the court that was looking at him.  
«Here you are, finally.» says Shao Kahn with a lazy gesture of his hand. «Are the preparations of your Horde going well?» asks, watching him trough his helmet. «Yes, Master. Tarkata's Horde will be soon ready at your command.» answer the warrior «Even if communicate directly with the Palace could be hard, while i'm recruiting more Tarkata after the Ritual of Blood among the others tribe. I need to travel far from here.»  
Shang Tsung snorts in disappointment, making raise the gaze of the others on him «That would be easy for sure, if you had someone here. But it seems there's no Tarkata here that speak for your....people.» he doesn't even try to hide the disgust in his voice. More than once he expressed freely his judgement for their kind. Wasteland cretins, no more that that.  
«That's exactly why i have required Barak's presence.» intervenes Shao Kahn «And of who follows him.»  
But none it's at his side. «Then let's see...» intervenes Mileena, putting back the sai on his belt «...this “mysterious” guest of yours. Who is he?» asks looking behind the shoulders of the Tarkata, at the door.  
Baraka look at the Emperor, receiving from him an approval nod «I brought here someone trustful. As an...what's your word for that...» he interrupt himself for a second, unable to find the word. Probably, because didn't exist in Tarkata language «Can we call it Ambassador, perhaps?» suggest Kitana raising an eyebrow. «I think so.» confirm Baraka, still uncertain of it. «Emperor, let me introduce you my daughter.» the mighty door behind his back slowly open, letting enter inside the new presence.  
All the court gaze her with confusion while Mileena take a step forward «What's the meaning of this!?»


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text of the conversations in italic means they are spoken in a different language.

The new presence walks in, stopping at Baraka's side and making a deep but clumsy bow. Evidently she was not used to palace life.  
The one near Baraka wasn't of the Tarkata race.  
She was a woman as many other. More or less. Short brown hair, so short that they didn't go down the nape; all pulled back for not obstacle her view.  
Her eyes have the same color of honey, enhanceds by black dust around it, as red warpaint on her forehead and her cheekbones. At her left ear one simple earring with one white feathers.  
On lower part of the face, a black fabric mask with deep burgundy upper border. It let's barely visible a scar on her nose.  
She wear simple outfit, in Tartaka style. A black top with two leather strings that end in a leather collar.  
Naked shoulder, arm and belly shows some scars, most of them of bites large enough for been of Tarkata's theet, and claws or blades.  
White Bandages on her hands rise up till the elbows, under long forearm leather guards, starting on her knuckles and ending on her elbows. On them there was some kind of embossed decorations.  
A simple belt on his waist, with one ripped drape of burgundy fabric falling at his center in front and behind.  
At her legs black fabric pants long 'till the knees with one leather strap on each thighs, at her feet a simple pair of leather sandals.  
«Your daughter!? This...girl should be you daughter!? Is your intent to mocking us, Baraka?» hissed Mileena, gesturing to the woman with evidently disappointment.  
«Why are you so angry, Mileena?» asks Shao Kahn with a scoff «Am i the only one allowed to adopt someone who hasn't my blood? Seems to me that Skarlet is proving well enough that bloodlines are not everything.» a low rusty laugh leave his mouth. «You honors me, Emperor» reply Skarlet with a respectful nod.  
«What? None fuck anymore for have children? Or everyone has lost the dick!?» Kitana close her eyes taking a deep breath «Mileena please...»  
«Please what!?»  
«You disgrace yourself with such attitude.» Mileena open her mouth for reply, but a strong blow of Shao Khan's fist on the throne make them silent. «Enough of this!» he says watch them badly «At least let's our guest to introduce herself.» adds, make a gesture to the woman giving her the permission to speak.  
She look at Baraka, that nod giving his approval too.  
«Master, my name is Neya. Has been convened to your Palace it's a honor. I will do my best to please you.»  
Shang Tsung snaps his tongue on the teeth, curling his upper lips «At least this one know how to decently talk.» says whit his usual annoyed voice «Would she able to do such a complicate task as coordinate an entire Horde?» asks to no one in particular «She will not obviously work alone, Sorcerer.» reply Skarlet «Coordination cannot been done in only one sense, don't you think?»  
Neya moves sensibly uncomfortable to be a the center of the attention in such a negative way.  
«Please, be quiet. You are scaring the baby.» adds Mileena in a caressing voice, watching directly Neya in the eyes. Even if she was the most hostile among them, her gaze was the only one that doesn't make her feel uneasy. Tarkatan's eyes. «Are you so dumb that will not even answer me?» continue Mileena, teasing her. Neya remain silent, uncertain to what has to be done. Was no her intention to create some kind of incident after only few minutes she was there. In the same time, she didn't want to appear weak.  
«Are you speechless without the protection of daddy?» Neya eyebrows has a spasm while she finally open her mouth for answer her.  
«She doesn't need it.» replys instead Baraka, breaking that chattering. «Why she doesn't demonstrate it?» asks Shao Kahn with a smile «Come on, Mileena. Test our guest, so we will see if your are right.» The Emperor assume a more comfortable position on the Throne, ready for enjoy the new challenge. «With pleasure, father.» says Mileena taking her weapons.  
Baraka make a nod to Neya, stepping back for leave enough space. «Shang Tsung, will you make the honor? You should be used to it.» adds the Emperor, watching his Sorcerer take a few step forward.  
Neya and Mileena study each other, ranking in front of the Throne. «Are you going to fight me with just your hands?» asks the half-blood princess while taking position. Again Baraka's daughter give no answer, but had a spark of confidence in her eyes. That make Mileena even more upset.  
«Fight!» announce with loud voice the Sorcerer.

Mileena jump forward with her sai raised attempting to a direct attack to Neya's chest. The woman dodge easily the furious attack, moving aside. Too much strength and no precision. Anger it's really a bad ally. Make her furious was probably the best strategy. It is a fight after all, she doesn't need to be politically correct now. «What happens Princess? Catching flies?» teases her, smiling under the mask. Mileena grunts, turning fast trying to hit her again, barely scratching her right shoulder. «Fight you coward!» yell the Princess «Give me something to worry about.» she replied imitating the Sorcerer's annoyed tone, make him raise an eyebrow with disappointment.  
Mileena attack again, changing trajectory at the last moment stabbing Neya's left thigh. The woman release a surprise groan of pain while Mileena take her by the neck leaving the sai in her flesh «Seems like i've got one.» hiss at her «Have you?» reply Neya raising the right fist at Mileena's face.  
If it wasn't for her superior senses, she will have not feel the imminent danger. The Princess leave the opponent and move aside the head just a second before a blade penetrate in her skin. She step backward while a large cut spread on his eyebrow and blood start to fall into her eye, forcing her to close it.  
Neya make a quick movement with her arms, and from the embossed decorations on her long leather guards spread two large blades longs as her forearms, made of Tarkatan's bones but enforced with steel.  
She hook the sai, ripping it away from her flash with a pain grimace. The weapon fell on the ground while dark red blood dirty the marble floor. Neya take a step forward, scratch the blades one to another releasing some sparks. This time its her jumping forward, taking advantage from the wound and the surprise of his opponent.

The court look at the fight with silent interest. The woman has the same moves of a wild Tarkata. The way she dodge, the way she hit... The mechanism that provide her blades without have the biological capacity of summon them. It was weird to see a non-Tarkata fighting like that. Mileena was stronger and faster because of her half-blood but, despite the thought of her father and the Sorcerer, she wasn't invincible.  
Baraka look at the fight with incredibly calm, sometime gazing at the Emperor that was in the same condition, enjoying that.  
The two women hit each other tirelessly, almost in stalemate. Mileena draw back with an acrobatic jump kicking Neya under her chin and making her stagger, recovering just in time for parry hit crossing her arm.  
They are face to face, pushing for trying to break the guard of the opponent.  
«That's enough.» yell the Emperor raising a hand. The warriors stare each other for a few second, before step slowly back putting back their weapons without breaking the eyes contact.  
«It seems you have trained your daughter well.» observe Shao Kahn while Mileena go back to her position, crossing the arms under her breasts with bothered expression.  
Neya bow her head for the compliment while Baraka answer with a hoarse “thank you”. «In these days we will begin to start our collaboration. Meanwhile Neya will have the time to settle in the Palace. When I will call you, the answer will be immediate. I will not tolerate any kind of delay from you. Am I clear enough?»  
«Yes, Master. From now on, I am at you complete disposition.» she answer quietly.  
«Dismiss. My servant will accompany you to your room. Baraka, go with her. In a few you have to leave.»  
The two of them leave the Throne room accompanied by one of the servant, in silence, while Neye does her best not to limp.

The walk Neya make 'till her room was easy to follow, thank to the spots of blood that fall from her wounds. Nothing of deadly, but the stab at the left thigh wasn't pleasant.  
The servant leave the two of them in the room, ensuring them that in a few minutes a healer will have medicate her.  
After the door close behind his back, Neya turn her head for watch the Tarkata « _I'm sorry father. I didn't mean to start a fight with the Princess._ » the girl have now switch to Tarkata language, it make her feel more comfortable. Baraka shakes his head « _Don't. The Master was pleased by the fight. You proved your strength facing her._ »  
While she listen to him, Neya's right hand reach her mask, lowering it freeing her face. The scar that pass trough her nose is more visible now. There's no color dust or warpaint on her mouth, the skin of the lips is just a bit chap. « _You have to be respectful, with everyone. But do not have fear to answer back when it's needed._ » she move uncomfortable watching to the ground « _What?_ »  
« _I...i will have prefer to come with you. Why you didn't tested me to the Ritual of Blood with my brothers?_ » Baraka raise his eyes to the ceiling. A speech already hear many time. « _I already explain you why our tribes need you here. All of them are convinced that Tarkata are mindless beast. You will prove that isn't true. You are different in appearance, so maybe they will hear you easily._ »  
« _But.._.»  
« _Neya_!» Baraka yell at here, near to lose his patience. Immediately she low her head in respect. The Tarkatan's General take a deep breath « _I'm not going to lie. This will be a hard task, maybe the harder you ever face. This is...another kind of fight. I was wrong to trust you?_ » she raise up as if something sting her. « _No father! I will do my best for our tribes, and for you._ » Baraka laying a hand on her shoulder « _I know._ »


	3. Chapter 3

The healer had been fast. Helped by magic, he fixed her up in a few minutes.  
Neya sits on the border of the bed, like if she fears the soft mattress could open under her and swallow her.  
She takes a deep breath, observing the rich room. Surely it was a place for important guests, as she imagine to be now. In theory.  
The woman turns her head to the small travel bag, the few things inside it was already taken off and put in order. After all, Tarkata was a nomadic tribe, used to travel light.  
Rising up from the bed, she looks around with more attention, familiarizing with what it will become her new home for indefinitely time. What is strictly necessary, she hopes, stopping in front of a mirror big enough for letting her see herself as a whole. She was not part of that place. See herself surrounded by all that luxury make her feel even more uncomfortable.   
Suddenly, she realized she was completely alone.   
Whatever she used to do in her tribe, she was surrounded by those who think as her brothers and sisters. It was normal, stay in group. When they isolated was for choice, in that moment it was not.  
Neya take another deep breath closing her eyes, recalling herself that she was no more a child and her purpose is important.  
Opening again her eyes, she observe her reflection. She is Neya, of the Tarkata tribe, daughter of the General Baraka. She would have behaved as such.  
  
Shao Kahn has give her the chance to settle herself, so she decide to take advantage. Leaving the room, starting to explore that area of the Palace in the more discreet way, unknowing where she could go and where not.  
Initially she didn't put good effort. Being used to long travel, she know how to orient. The surrounding ambient could give different reference points. Like the sun light, the sky, the evening stars...  
But that was not an open space.  
The decorations on the wall are similar each other, the corridor big, the doors give no clue.  
She quickly start to lose her orient in that labyrinth. Turning around, she arrive to a large corridor with natural light, not the one of hundreds of torches. Watching the windows, trying to take some advantage by the external light. Neya continue until reaching the big terrace, going outside for looking around.   
The city around her was like a strange spiderweb. Peoples moving everywhere like many tiny flies.  
She put her hands on the balustrade, shaking her head grumbling half aloud in Tarkata.  
«Yes, it could be difficult to get used to it at the beginning.» says a feminine voice behind her in the same language, making her turn.  
Skarlet goes close to the balustrade too, whitout removing her eyes from the horizon.«In the firsts weeks everything seems unreal. You'll see that you will get used quickly.» adds turning her head.  
Neya take a few seconds for giving her a better look.  
She took off her mask, leaving her face free. A light make up on her eyes, the full lips of a deep shade of red. The long red hair are tided in a low pony tale, she's wearing a dress red and black, with a mischievous opening on the neckline. On he hips some blood vials, on her feet comfortable but elegant boots. Around her the metallic smell of blood, mitigated by the perfume of lavender.  
«Princess, you spoke very well Tarkata.» says Neya surprised, after making a quick bow. Skarlet raise her shoulders «Thank you. But just call me Skarlet, not Princess. I am not.» corrects her «Is better speaking in common language. Your accent is still annoying.» says leaning with the pelvis and the hands on the balustrade, mirroring the other but with the head turned for been able to look at her. «Ingenious mechanism.» note Skarlet talking about her blades, hidden in the leather guards of her arms.«I've never seen an artisan Tarkata before» Neya briefly laugh, shaking her head in denial.«It wasn't my tribe.» She spread her right arm, setting off the mechanism for draw the blade. The steel of the reinforcement shine under the ray of the dying sun. «My father made them do it by the mans of the Black Dragon allocated at east.» she make the blade re-enter «They are unpleasants, but usefuls.» says looking again the red woman, that give back the gaze. Neya read a question in that eyes. The same question she read in the eyes of every people that see her travel with her tribe.  
But Skarlet didn't make that question. She moves from the balustrade, beckoned her to follow her.«Come, I will show you how to move inside the Palace. There are many passage the servants use for moving quicker.» Neya follow her, thanking softly.«No need. If the Emperor rip off your head now, it will be a shame.»   
  
Skarlet showed her the best ways for move faster, the room where she should enter and the ones forbidden. Neya learn faster that she can, memorizing new reference points for avoid lose herself stupidly like few hours before. She have to adapt.  
She wasn't surprise when receive the communication that her, as many other guests of the Palace, was expected in the lounge area for the dinner. She didn't think to be the only guest, that will be ridiculous.   
There was many nobles, representatives of other race, dignitaries of the court itself.  
Shao Kahn sit with the most important members of his court at the main table, while the others was dispose all around. At the center of them, there are small combat to entertain the guests.  
The Emperor didn't seem particular absorb by what was happening around him. Sometimes his gaze get lost, for sure letting his mind swim in ambitions. He was cunning, all that false interest for his “important” guests guaranteed him the interest sufficient for avoid internal conflicts.  
Neya abandon herself on the back of her chair, sipping her dark beer from the chalice, observing all the presences in the hall. She try to focus on the ones that are most important, and maybe she could meet at the war council.   
Nobody show particular interest in her for speaking. Just a few curious gaze, but mostly just pass on her finding something more interesting.  
At the end of the opulent dinner, Shao Kahn kept a short speech on their imminent victory, before dismiss all of them. Most try to reach the Emperor, trying to curry his favor. Others, as her, leaves in silent.  
She take the corridor that going to the outside, columns delimiting the courtyard's, where a garden barely flourishes. Neya gaze at the simple flowers that the desert land can offer, imagining the struggle the gardeners have to keep them look decent.  
After many steps, some muffled noises draw her attention, coming for a small nearby corridor. Unable to control her curiosity, she stretches her neck for a peek.  
Hide in the shadows, Skarlet was barely visible secluded with a high man, dress in a strange way that Neya has never seen before in the lands of Outworld visited with her tribe.  
The man and Skarlet seems very...close. An attitude hard to misunderstand.  
The smartest thing to do? Slowly go back on her steps, hoping they didn't notice her. It wasn't the case to meddle in one of Shao Kahn's proteges. Expectantly when clearly doesn't want be spotted.  
Trying to move in the most silent way, she inadvertently hit something at her back. Someone grabs her shoulder, making her turns. She is in front of a bald man with a shadow of beard on his face. Half of his face have a metal plate, inside the prosthesis an unnatural shiny red eye. He put a finger in front of his lips, signaling her to remain quiet. «Better not interrupt Erron, or bullets will fly.» suggests to her, revealing the name of the other man. Then he waving at her to following him.  
Neya trows a quick gaze behind her, ignoring the noises becoming more...explicit.  
Then she follow the man, more for curiosity that necessity. He stops only after a few minutes, inside an alcove near a big statue of Shao Kahn.  
The man sits, taking behind the statue two bottles, considering the noises of glass, there are for sure many other robbed from the kitchen. She didn't remember to saw him during the banquet, but she was sure to have already hear speaking of him.  
He rips the cork to one of the bottle with his teeth, spiting it away. The man take a couple of great swigs, drops escape from his mouth finishing on his neck. He conclude with a huge burp, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.  
With the free one he passes her the other bottle «Let it never be said that us Australian's are rude.»   
Neya take the bottle by the neck, making a thanks nod, sitting with crossed legs in front of him. She open the bottle in the same way, making him grin.  
«Never saw you at Palace, girl» says watching her lasciviously. Neya just ignore it.  
«Did you came often at the Palace, Kano?» she asks taking a sip, guessing who he’s. The description she heard of him seems match. Then turns her nose, it is an alcoholic with a bitter flavor, it burn when go down in the throat.  
He doesn't seems surprise that she knew his name, lifting his shoulder with indifference. «I've started to train Shao Kahn's troops using firearms.» she wrings her forehead, having just an idea of what he is talking about. She shakes her head, laying on the column behind her. «Then I guess we will see each other often at the War council.» says her in low voice, risking herself to take another sip of that stuff.  
Kano watch her again, studying her completely instead of just stopping on her feminine shape. «You've a strange accent.» points out «What are your people?»  
«Tarkata» Kano almost choke himself with the alcohol, coughing up. Neya make no effort to hide an amused smile.  
The man spit on the ground «You're bullshitting me?» asks with a bitter tone. She raise an eyebrow «To what end?» requireds in return, laying her legs in a comfortable position. «I still don't understand well which kind of weapons you have in your world. Tell me about them.» it doesn't sound like a request. Kano didn't miss to notice. «Tell about? Ah, chicks always want to speak...» the woman look at him confused «Chickens doesn't speak.» points her. Kano remain confuse as her for a moment «Not that kind of chick...never mind.» the man crawls up to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Neya tenses her back at the contact, gazing his arm and following it 'till his face. «Come and see tomorrow morning. Me and my associate will show to Shao Kahn's men what they have to face and how to use it. It will be better than talk.» says moving his fingers on her shoulder «Much better» answered her with distracted voice, looking again his hand moving on her skin.  
She is about to say something, but he take her chin between his fingers making her turn her head to watching him in the eyes. In them, she can see the reflection of a primitive hunger. He had put down the bottle, so that can have the hand free for touch her thigh, going up on it slowly. «You don't even know my name.» says her, leaving itself the bottle on the ground. Kano snorts «Maybe I will you, after.» he low his face, trying to make the distance shorter. She imitate his snorts, pushing a hand on his chest forcing him to lay on the column, and with a quick movement, she moves over him.  
Kano didn't seems displeased for the tip over of the situation, grabbing her for her hips making an explicit movement with his pelvis. Neya can feel his excitement press on her. She puts two fingers under his chin, making raise his face for look at her.  
For a moment, she thinks of how easy it would be. Activate the mechanism of her blade, pierce his head. That could be so quick that he will ever never notice it. The idea give a hot shiver on her spine, and for a moment she answer to his provocative movement.  
Neya move away her hand, lowers herself ‘till his ear, until almost touch it with her lips «If you get too much tired, tomorrow you'll look bad.» whispers before get back on her feet. «What!?» he exclaims looking her while she turn for going away «Where the fuck are you going!?» spreads his arms with irritation, moving his back from the column. Neya stops, turning her head and peeking him from the shoulder «Good night, Kano.» greets him before move away, ignoring his indiscreet grumbling.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was burning terribly that morning, a climate with which the inhabitants of the area had learned to live. But this did not make it more pleasant. Neya had not rested well, the mattress was a novelty that her back did not seem to like. In desperation, she had finally put the pillows under the wide open window and had slept on the ground, thus being able to see the stars. Besides, she didn’t feel comfortable yet, so he struggled not to jump at every noise.  
As agreed with Kano, though unusually, she is on his way to the training camp to see what kind of weapons they would face in the Earthrealm.  
The space dedicated to them was large, obviously there is not all the army at the same time. It was probably decided to divide them into groups to ensure everyone’s attention. But looking at them, there were probably some higher-ranking soldiers among them who are then tasked with passing on to others the knowledge they had learned.  
At the center of the camp are heading Kano and Erron, holding a large wooden box for two strong ropes on its sides. They then drop the package in front of the soldiers, raising some dust.  
Neya see Erron take a few steps back, while his partner start gesturing to introduce them to it. Neya move along the perimeter of the subjective, getting close enough to hear what the criminal says but without intervening. Erron caught his movers with the corner of his eye, turning to look at her as she leaned against the wall. When their eyes cross, the man bent his head touching the brim of his hat in a polite greeting. She reciprocate by simply moving her head.  
She take advantage of the sunlight to observe him better, not so much the face as it was covered by a headband, but focusing mainly on his weapons. Very similar to the ones they are about to teach you how to use.  
Kano open the wooden box with a kick,extracting, what she would later learn to call, “rifles” and “guns”. He load the shot, then turn around and shot one of the previously arranged mannequins. The noise producing is similar to a sort of thunder. The sack is pierced and some straw came out in a puff. The woman wrinkle her forehead, tilting her head in observe. Some of the soldiers are astonished, others less. Probably because they had already dealt with Erron, currently in the service of Shao Kahn.  
Kano begin to distribute weapons among the soldiers, while the cowboy explaine them how they worke.  
Neya move away from the wall with a stroke of kidneys, approaching the two bizarre instructors. Erron look at her suspiciously while from Kano’s expression she could say that he is not particularly happy to see her.  
«May I?» she asks to the chief of the Black Dragon, stretching her right hand. «Do you also want to shoot, girl?» He asks her by taking a step towards her by showing her the weapon «Or is it too big for you to handle?» He goaded her, making her smile of circumstance «I doubt it», she answer by turning the weapon with caution in her hands, not having yet fully understood its functioning.  
«I’ll show you» Erron step in, then told the soldiers to be pay attention. He stood by her side, helping her to hold the rifle properly. He guide her in her movements, touching her arms and back, but there was no malice in her gestures.  
«Put the the rifle blows on your shoulder.» suggest pointing out the various parts of the weapon, giving her other advice on how to position herself, «Now try to aim by looking here. Hold your breath when you pull the trigger. Watch the recoil.» he took a couple of steps back, leaving her space.  
Neya is not particularly convince, but she needed to understand what her tribe was going through. Hold her breath as suggeste, trying to aim at the target in the center of the manikin’s chest, and then start the shot. The recoil is stronger than expected, as is the noises of the shot.  
The blow to the shoulder stagger her backwards, she aches as if she has been punched, while in her ears she heard a low but constant hum. She lowers his weapon, pressing one hand on his ear and clenched his teeth to try to chase away the hum. Behind her she hear Kano laughing, while Erron came back to her side.  
«Not bad for the first attempt.» he tell her taking back the rifle. Neya look at the mannequin, she has take the right shoulder of the target «I definitely missed.» She answer him with disappointment, gladly return the rifle. «But it is not to learn to...shoot that I am here.» adds trying to pronounce correctly the new word learned. In the meantime Kano has place the soldiers towards the other mannequins by having them shoot in turn to begin to practice with the new weapon.  
Erron gave a nudge to the brim of the hat, lift it to be able to observe her it better «Then for what?»  
«My tribe will storm the Earthrealm with Shao Kahn’s men. We will not use these weapons, but I need to know what we will fight against and how to fight it.» she briefly explains. Errone nodds «Sensible. I guess you are more interested in a defense lesson.» Neya agree silently «Well, I’ll tell one of the soldiers...»  
«No.» She abruptly interrupt him «They still don’t know what they are doing. I doubt that those are for decoration.» added making a vague nod to the weapons on him «Sweetness, I’m afraid you’re asking too much. My services are expensive.» She tilt her head, looking at a specific point behind him «Should we ask to the Emperor?» she asks to Erron, while he follow her gaze.  
Shao Kahn observs what is happening in the courtyard from a terrace a couple of floors above them, along with a dark-skinned man. He look at how the soldiers' training is progressing, and seemed not to pay attention to her and the cowboy. «Why should he listen to you?» He asked her back to look at her «Princess Kitana called me “Ambassador“”» explained briefly, and then wait for an answer from him. The cowboy moved to the box. He extracted a rifle from the bottom and two guns, with which he replace his weapons.  
«I’ll consider you as a soldier to train then.» he explained as he put on his belt. «We will use these with rubber bullets, if they hit you it will hurt, but it won’t be deadly.» He puts his finger under the headband in his mouth. Gave a long and sharp whistle, which attracted Kano’s attention.  
He turns, and Erron nodds to him with his right hand. Kano begin to rant, telling the soldiers to clear the field. Neya follows Erron in the middle of it, placing herself in front of him. «All right, ladies!» Kano exclaim walking up and down in front of the soldiers in line. «We see a professionist at work, you are still pathetic!» He take a few steps back then, approaching Neya «You are about to receive a good spanking.» he whispered caustic. She looked at him from under the eyelashes «Envious?» stung him in response, as he walk away and returned to the soldiers.  
Erron put his hands on his belt, shifting his weight on his right foot «Find out where the shot will come from by looking at where the weapon is pointed.» He advise her «I won’t go easy on you.» he warn her immediately afterwards. Neya raised an eyebrow «I count on it.»  
The man is lightning fast, pulls out the gun with his right hand, pointing it at her. Neya reacts instinctively, moving to the left, avoiding the blow by a breath. He is much faster than she has imagine. She movs forward in an attempt to shorten the distances, but without extracting his weapons. Her blades are not made of rubber. She see him pull out the other weapon, and shots again. One of the bullets hit her on the right side, causing her to step back.  
He didn’t insist, giving her time to familiarize with the new kind of pain. The woman touch her side, the rubber bullet pierced her skin making her bleed, but it didn’t pierce her flesh. That is way worse than a rifle recoil. Although she know the Tarkata has a different structure to her, she is aware that real bullets would still be a problem. Erron decide she has enough time, so get back to shooting her. Neya made a half turn on herself, avoiding for a breath the other shots, felt them touch the skin of her belly uncovered. She had to zig-zag to try to avoid the shots as much as possible, trying to think she is facing an archer.  
But Erron made a name for himself for his good reasons.  
Predicting his movements, he changed the direction of the shot, crossing his arms and hitting her calves. The woman lost her balance, and try to take advantage of it by stepping forward to throw herself on the ground. She flipped forward and avoided two more bullets. She turned on his left side, pivoting on his elbow, felt the skin scratching despite the protection of the worn bandages. She stretches out her leg, hitting him in the lower abdomen and making him stumble backwards.  
Taking advantage of him, the woman stood up and struck him on the right wrist, dropping one of the guns. She try to continue but with the other gun Erron hit her again, taking her to the sternum. Her breath is cut in her throat by the violence of the close shot. The cowboy try to punch her, and she raise her arms and crossed them just in time for cover.  
She isn’t used to fighting without her blades, it was like going back to her training time with the other kids in the tribe.  
With a hoarse scream the woman take advantage of the proximity to grab him by the lapel of the jacket, pulling a head on his nose. The blood explods in her face, smearing it and mixing with war paint and dust. She hears him gasping for surprise, as he pushed her backwards to try to get some distance between them. Neya in turn breathes badly, the blow to the sternum has been harder.  
But she try not to let it slow her down. She starts to the charge by lowering herself at the last moment to hit him under the chin with violence. Man definitively lost his balance and ends up lying on the ground. Before she could jump on him, he manage to shoot her in the right shoulder and throw her off balance. He try to shoot again, but the gun went off. She stood again just in time to hide from another fist to her chest, and then kicks her left calf, where she had previously struck her.  
He pull out the rifle pointing it under her chin while she raise her right hand towards his neck, stopping a few inches away when she felt the iron under her throat.  
They froze, stalled, both of them with a loud mouth.  
«Dead», Erron says, while she look down at the weapon «You too», she replied, going back to look him in the eye. The cowboy frowned, not understanding. Neya slowly raise her left hand to make him understand that she had no intention of hitting him, then triggering for a moment the mechanism of her weapon, extracting the Tarkata blade. Erron looked up and lowered his eyes to her fist pointing at his throat.  
If she has trigger that mechanism, he would have suffocated in his own blood. He then gave a short guttural laugh, «It’s a good start. But if the bullets were real...» he left the sentence unfinished, while they slowly detach «I know.» replies she «Did everyone shoot like you in the Earthrealm?» she asks while he took off his headband so that he could dab his broken nose. «They would like it. But that’s no reason to underestimate them.» the woman nods, it is good a advice. The cowboy then stretches out his right hand to her «Erron Black» she squeeze his arm at the elbow «Neya»  
  
She stays for a few hours at the training, sometimes exchanging a few words with Erron about the weapons they had in the Earthrealm. Kano interfered from time to time, but he gave Neya the impression that he looked at her with less hatred than he did in the morning.  
Finally she decide to take leave of them, allowing them to work in peace with Shao Kahn’s men.  
She pass several passages and corridors, then turn a corner and stop in one of the service corridors. She lean with his back against the wall, finally allowing herself to emit a painful gasp. She lowered her eyes on the marks on her skin. Around the superficial holes left by the rubber bullets, violaceous bruises were already starting to form. She touched his skin with his fingertips and hissed.  
She should have gotten use to that too. And to think that they were just the bullets for training.  
She hears footsteps, and hurry down the service corridor to pass over. Whoever it was, he could not allow to see her suffering. That was not the message she has to give.  
  
The statue of Sindel is imposing. The face of Edenian woman is austere, her hair in the wind and her arms wide open in a victorious pose. The woman looks at her with her head slightly bent, try to imagine what kind of woman she had been, having never seen her even from far away.  
She hears footsteps to his right, and she turns to see two people come forward, chatting.  
Jade is in the company of a man much taller than her, with a dark-skinned muscular and massive physique, decorated with both war paintings and bone trinkets.  
His eyes looked like blind, has it not been for the dim luminescence they emanated. An Osh-tekk.  
«Neya», Jade greets her with a cordial voice as soon as she notice her presence, she quietly greete her. «You are the girl who clash with Erron in the courtyard.» the man’s voice is low and cavernous. The daughter of Baraka recognize him «Yes. You were with the Emperor this morning.» she notice recognizing him as the dark-skinned man at his side «He is Ko'Atal, General of the Emperor.You will often see him at the Councils.» Jade introduce him, not being able to hide a half smile in saying it, the two exchanged an affectionate look. Ko'Atal studied Neya more carefully, now that they were not separated by the distance «The Emperor mentioned to me to you. We’ll see if your presence is of any help.»  
«I am here for that.» she answer in a certain tone of voice. The warrior made a satisfied verse «Very well. I must go, my presence is required elsewhere.» he took leave with a short nod of greeting, before leaving two women alone.  
«He told me you gave a nice try.» Jade says to her with a kind smile. An expression Neya rarely saw. «The General was kind. I must improve.» replies seriously, reaching hands behind the back. Jade beckon her to proceed, walking with her. They pass in front of the windows, and Neya stretche her neck to peek at the city streets.  
«Have you had a chance to visit it?» Jade asks, following her gaze, the other shook her head. «Let’s go then.» Neya frowns. «Is it allowed?» the light-skinned black woman quietly laughed «You are a guest, Neya. Not a prisoner. Come on, follow me.»  
Neya was only passing through such places. The capital is especially large, and noisy. Diving among people is strange to her. Especially now, when she wasn’t in the company of his own tribe. From time to time someone look at her curious, because in the company of Jade, but nobody stare at her. She didn’t get angry looks, nobody was whispering conspiracy-wise.  
Jade take her to the market, where the crowds are greater and the noise intense. In the stalls there were all kinds of goods. Food, fabrics, knickknacks, weapons...from time to time Neya approach a stall to look intrigued the merchandise, always making quick gestures of denial when they try convince her to buy something.  
While she is distracted looking at throwing daggers, she hears Jade call her. She turn to see the woman walking towards her with something in her hands. She has taken food from one of the nearby stalls, two hot little loaves sprinkled with colored spices and something inside. She give her one, and Neya looked suspiciously at the food first and then the woman «I have no money to repay you.» Jade smile «It is not necessary.»  
The food is good, tasty, inside there is some cheese with a slightly spicy taste. It is good and much more processed to the foods she is used to. They sit down to eat on the edge of the inactive fountain in the middle of the square, without anyone bothering them.  
«So...» Jade begin after several minutes of calm. «...how long have you been part of the Baraka tribe?» Here it is, the question. The question that arose spontaneously to all, but that few dared to ask. At least Jade has been delicate in asking it.  
Neya sighed, raising her eyes to the sky «Always.»

**Author's Note:**

> Having an almost "general" knowledge of the saga, but still loving it, please note that some character or event could not be represented as canonical, changing a bit to adapt to the story.  
> Thank you for reading my story! Hoping it likes you, please don't be shy and release a review. I also remind you that English is not my language, so please if you have any suggest for improve my text... be my guest!


End file.
